The Vengeance War
by wareagle884
Summary: The tale of Link and Princess Zelda's battle against Ganon has taken many forms over time. This is just one of those many forms, a tale that involves not just Hyrule, but the entire world as they struggle to end the King of Evil's tyrannical reign. Through it all, two young people will come to understand just what they mean to the world...and to each other.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The land known as Hyrule is filled with many great legends and stories. Among the many people who live in this magical world though, there is perhaps no tale more told than that of Princess Zelda and her valiant protector, a young man known only as Link. It is said that together the two of them led the struggle to save not just Hyrule, but the entire world from the power of Ganondorf Dragmire, the man who came to hold the title "King of Evil." Zelda and Link had many brave allies in this war, men and women who sacrificed whatever was needed so that darkness could be defeated and freedom could again be restored to the world. This story of heroism and adventure has since become titled "The Legend of Zelda."

However...

This particular legend is rather unique. You see, no one knows for sure just how it happened! There are numerous accounts nowadays of just how Princess Zelda and Link went about putting an end to Ganondorf, and there are many variations of the tale that many people claim is the real one! The story that you are about read is just one of those numerous versions.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my second run at this story. I posted it once before but I really wasn't happy with just how the story was progressing at the time so I took it down to do some retooling on it. Now I feel like I finally have a better idea of just how and where the story is going to go so perhaps this time it will progress as it should!**

**A quick note before I begin, the versions of the ****_Zelda_**** characters you see in this story are mostly based on the way they were in the original game. For example, Impa is an old nursemaid rather than the great warrior she was in ****_Ocarina of Time_****. I haven't come across many stories personally that featured this version of the characters so I wanted to make that way in this one. So with that note, I hope you enjoy. I'll try to update this as often as possible but right now things are a bit hectic, so please be patient. Btw, I have to say I don't own anything Zelda related, so there. On with the story!**

**The Vengeance War**

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright and beautiful morning when Princess Zelda stepped out onto her balcony and saw a red horse in full gallop coming towards the castle. Once her eyes focused on the horse's black clad rider, she knew immediately who it was and deep down inside her heart, even though she was normally not prone to such thoughts, she wished the rider would fall dead right then and there. An older woman joined her on the balcony and saw the same rider. She turned her aged eyes toward Zelda and immediately took notice of the disgusted expression the young princess now wore.

"I see you have no love for Ganondorf Dragmire. You had better be careful Princess. If you allow your temper to get the better of you it could cause problems for your father."

Zelda bit her lip with such force that it almost drew blood, as if that one simple action were the only thing keeping her from unleashing a storm of ill will.

"He is not what he claims to be Impa. I am certain of that, more certain than I have been of anything in all my life. My only regret is that I cannot seem to make my father realize it as well."

They continued to watch as the black rider, now confirmed as Lord Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudo Tribe, drew near the castle. As he brought his horse to a halt near the massive front doors Zelda saw her father emerge from inside and go out to greet him. She could see them talking to each other, each appearing to be friendly and jovial, but she could not make out just what they were saying. The two soon disappeared through the castle entrance and Zelda returned to her chambers as well.

"That man is evil Impa. I know it. I can feel deep down in my heart that somehow, someway, he means to do great harm to Hyrule. I fear for my father's life."

Impa only sighed. It was not the first time she had heard this. For seventeen years now she had been Princess Zelda's personal servant. She had been there waiting on her hand and foot ever since the Princess was a child. Impa had watched as Zelda grew from a girl into the beautiful and wise young woman she had become. From the first moment that she had even heard the name Ganondorf, Zelda was wary of him. Something deep in her spirit troubled her about this man, and when he began to speak of a treaty with Hyrule, she swore before any who would listen that Ganondorf desired anything but that. Impa found herself torn on the matter. She wanted to believe that the violence might finally have an end, but could it truly be possible? After all, the Gerudo and the Hylians had been consumed in bitter hostility towards one another for centuries. How could all of that terrible history and anger suddenly be extinguished with one treaty? It didn't seem likely, but deep down Impa wanted to believe it could happen.

"I know this feeling burdens you Zelda, and while I must confess that I just as nervous as you are about Ganondorf, he has not yet shown any indication that he means evil toward us. Your father does not look at the world the way that you do. He may only go by what he sees and hears. His mind is concerned with making peace with the Gerudo and at this moment he sees nothing else but that."

"He desires that peace so much that he refuses to believe for a moment that peace might not be Ganondorf's true intention." Zelda interrupted. "Hyrule has become weary of war and bloodshed, and even though I feel the same way and my heart is broken for those we have lost, I cannot believe that the Gerudo are suddenly ready to make peace, especially not this man. How can Father not see that?"

Impa approached Zelda and gently rested her hand on the girl's arm.

"What makes you so certain that Ganondorf is evil? Is it truly too difficult to believe that he might actually mean well?"

Zelda looked away. She fumbled for words, trying to find just the right way to convey what she felt in her heart.

"I cannot explain it…I just know somehow. I'm telling you Impa I feel it. I feel it in the deepest part of my being. When I look at him I feel an aura of malice like no other. It's almost overpowering."

Impa nodded.

"I wish I knew the answer Princess, but this is something that is far beyond me. I don't know what to make of Ganondorf's intentions, but I do know that we need to be making our way downstairs. Your father will want you to greet Dragmire, regardless of how you feel about him."

Zelda now looked sickened.

"Yes, I suppose so. I think I would rather be forced to live in a den of octoroks than have to say anything kind to that man."

Impa smiled at that, even chuckled a little. For all Zelda's royal grace and manners, she sometimes could unleash a vicious and scathing wit. When they found Zelda's father and Ganondorf they were standing in the foyer talking. King Daphnes looked up to see his daughter arriving and smiled broadly. Zelda went forward to greet the two men while Impa remained behind.

"My dear Zelda! You're here just in time! Allow me to introduce you to Lord Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudo tribe."

Zelda forced a pleased expression.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Ganondorf."

Keeping in line with proper protocol, Zelda offered the Gerudo Lord her hand. Ganondorf gave an innocent looking smirk as he took Zelda's hand and kissed it, an act that made Zelda want to vomit horribly. However, she maintained her careful façade and continued to show her radiant smile instead.

"It is so good to finally meet you Princess Zelda." Ganondorf's deep voice rumbled. "Indeed Daphnes, I doubt there is a woman in my country or yours that is as beautiful as your daughter. The man who marries her someday will certainly call himself blessed by the goddesses."

Daphnes only beamed with pride while Zelda fought to maintain her act.

"Why thank you Lord Ganondorf. You are much to kind." the princess responded, sounding as mechanical as ever.

Ganondorf smiled and quickly turned his attention back to the King.

"Now, Daphnes, if you are ready, let us begin. I am eager to get started and I am certain that you are as well."

"I certainly am Ganondorf!" the King replied. He then looked back at his daughter. "Zelda, you will join us later for dinner, right?"

With all her might Zelda forced herself to give an acceptable answer.

"Of course father."

With that, the two men were off to other parts of the palace to talk about the terms of peace. Zelda could only cringe as she thought about her father alone with Ganondorf. She could easily imagine the Gerudo pulling out a dagger and stabbing him in the back. She would not at all be surprised. Still, no matter how much she might protest his being here, Ganondorf was the honored guest of the royal family and it was royal obligation to treat him as such.

Zelda sighed in defeat as she made her way back to where Impa was waiting for her.

"Don't look so downcast child. The goddesses have watched over the royal family of Hyrule for generations and it will be just the same with this generation. Your father will be fine. Besides, how much can Ganondorf do? He is only a man, after all."

Zelda didn't respond at first. She only turned her eyes back to the long hallway that her father and Ganondorf were walking down. She watched as they got further and further away, smaller and smaller in her eyesight, until they finally disappeared around a corner.

"He's no man Impa. He's a demon. A monster. His very presence sickens me."

She then sighed deeply.

"I hope you are right about the goddesses' protection. I certainly hope so..."


End file.
